Everything's changing
by Mariella Montgomery
Summary: I wrote another Addek one shot. It sets at the end of season 6.  Derek forgot a few things after he was shot ... promise the story is better than the summary ;


Ok, I wrote another Addek one shot.

I will go on writing my other stories as well, but sometimes ideas just pop into my mind and when I can't get them out of it, I write a story. It was the same with this story.

So, there are some things you should know:

- the whole Addison and Sam story didn't happen

- Derek was shot at the end of season 6, like it happened in the series

- Carolyn likes Addie more than Meredith

- and it's a bit inspired by the last episode of "Friends" (I watched it again last weekend and it was so amazing, I could watch it a hundred times ;) ) … you'll understand in the end ;)

I wrote this for my beta reader Antoni, because she loves Addek, just like me and is always patient with me and my chapters. She didn't beta this, because I wanted it to be a surprise, but I tried my best for good spelling and grammar.

So, I talked enough. I'll hope, you'll enjoy it.

Love Mariella

* * *

**Everything's changing**

Derek woke up; he didn't know where he was. He looked around and noticed he was in hospital. Why was he in hospital? He didn't remember and where was his wife? He looked around and saw that he was shot. He hoped she wasn't there when it happened. In this moment his mother entered the room.

"Derek, oh my god, you're awake!"

"Mom, hey. What happened?"

"Derek, you were shot. I'm sorry. I will call Richard to make sure you're totally alright."

Derek nodded, he guessed that he was shot, but to hear it was a different thing than to guess it.

A moment later Richard entered Derek's room, "Derek, it's good that you're awake."

"Richard. I'm glad that I'm awake."

After the check up Derek looked at his mother, "Where's my wife mom?"

"I'll tell her you're awake. I'll be back in a minute", Carolyn Shepherd told his son and left the room. A minute later she came back with Meredith. Derek was talking to Richard and looked at his mother and Meredith in shock when he saw her.

"Derek …", Meredith started, but he only looked at his mother, "Where is my wife? Where is Addison?"

Meredith and Carolyn looked at him in shock. Richard reacted fast, "She's in L.A. visiting Naomi and Sam, but I'll call her. She'll be here soon."

Derek jut nodded, "Where is here by the way?"  
"Derek, we're in Seattle", Richard told him a bit worried.

"Addie and I moved to Seattle?"  
"Yes, I offered you jobs here."  
"Oh …", was everything Derek could say, "what about Mark? Is he here too?"  
"Yes", Richard told him.

"So the three of us left New York, Addie and I just bought the brownstone …", he looked at Richard, "Richard would you call her. I need to see her."

Richard just nodded and left the room with Carolyn and Meredith.

"What was that?", Meredith asked angry.

"Meredith, I'm sorry. I think he lost the last years of memories."

"Then we should tell him that he isn't with Addison anymore."  
"It's not as easy as you think, because he could get a shock. We have to tell him, but for the moment we need to make him believe that he is married to Addison and best friend to Mark."

Meredith sighed, she wasn't really happy with this, but she knew Richard was right, so she nodded. Richard looked at Carolyn.

"I won't tell him and I will tell the others that they don't tell him too", Carolyn said and left.

Richard sighed, now would the hardest part come, he dialed a number on his mobile.

"Addison Forbes Montgomery", a happy nearly giggling Addison reached her iPhone.

"Addie, hey."

"Richard, I haven't heard you in a while. How are you doing?"  
"Great, Addie. How are you doing?"  
"Good. Really good."

"That's great.

"So, what do you want? Because I don't think you called me to have small talk."

"Addison, promise me you won't freak out."

"Ok", now Addison was becoming a bit worried, "what happened?"

"Derek was shot."

"Oh my …", she was shocked, "How is he?"  
"He woke up half an hour ago."

"Thank god."

"He … he forgot a few things."

"What do you mean with 'a few things'?"

"When did you buy the brownstone?"

"I don't know … I think 8 years ago. Why?"

"He thinks you just bought it."

"WHAT?", now Addison was totally shocked, "You can't be serious about that Richard?"  
"Addie, listen. He asked for his wife and Carolyn came back with Meredith. He only looked at them in horror and asked again where his wife is, where his Addie is."

"Richard …", Addison was shocked.

"Could you come? We can't tell him it's 8 years later than he thinks and that so many things changed. Please Addison, only a few days."

Addison sighed, "I'll be there with the next flight and I'll bring Amelia."

"Wait. Amelia like in Amelia Shepherd?"  
"Yeah, she lives at my house in the moment. This is a really long story, I'll tell you when I'm in Seattle. I'll call you when we're in Seattle."

"Thank you Addie."

A few hours' later Addison and Amelia entered SGH. Richard smiled at Addison. She was always like the daughter he and Adele never had. Addison smiled back at him, "Hey Richard."  
"Addie, it's good to have you hear. He kept on asking for you."

"Where is he?"

"I'll show you."  
A few minutes later Addison was standing in front of Derek's room. She tried to prepare herself. She knocked.

"Come in", she heard Derek's voice.

She entered the room, "Hey."

He smiled at her as bright as he could, "Addie."  
She sat down on the chair next to him, but Derek padded on the free spot on the bed next to him, so she sat on the bed next to him.

"I missed you", he smiled at her.

"Missed you too", Addison tried her best to smile.

"How are Naomi,Sam and Maya?"  
"What?"

"Richard told me that you visited them in L.A."  
"Oh yes, they're fine."

"Good, we should visit them together soon. I haven't seen them in a while."  
Addison just nodded. Derek smiled at her and leaned in and kissed her. Addison tried her best to feel nothing, but it didn't work, it never worked when he kissed her. Derek looked at her, "You're hair's shorter."  
"I cut it."  
"I like it, but I also liked your long curls."

"I thought it would be time for a change."  
In this moment Mark entered the room, "Derek, hey. Addison, hey, what are you doing here?"  
Addison glared at him, "Richard called me. You could have called me when my husband is shot, you know."

Mark seemed to remember Derek's lost memories, "Sorry Addie, it was crazy and Richard promised to call you. You know me; I'm not pretty good in this kind of situations."

Derek laughed, "He's right Addie. You remember when his girlfriend – the blonde one, what was her name … Natasha - was sick in college?"  
Addison laughed, "Yeah, of course. I never saw something more entertaining."

"Really funny guys", Mark said with sacasm.

"So, when am I allowed to go home?"

"Derek you just woke up."

"Ok, but where is home by the way. I don't remember moving here Addison or buying a house or anything."

"You will, I promise, but you should sleep a little bit."  
"Ok", Derek looked at Addison, "I'm glad you're back from L.A. I love you Addison."

Addison smiled at him and he was asleep soon. Mark looked at her and he knew she would break down every minute.

"Let's go to an on call room Addison."

She only nodded and went with him. When they entered the on call room, Addison sat slowly down on a bed. Mark sat next to her and they sat in silence for a few minutes, before Addison told him, "It' strange. You know he's just like … like all the years ago, before he became absent and all the other terrible things happened. I don't know how I can pretend to be married to him again." Addison looked at Mark and he put her into an embrace, "It will become better Addie, he will remember."

"Yes, but what should I tell him when he asks me where we live or things like this?"

"We will work this out together, Addison. I promise."

"Ok", Addison looked at Mark and he saw the little tears in her eyes. She tried to hide them and he pretended he didn't see them. "Well, I talked to Richard and he thought that you should tell him that it is 8 year later than he thinks it is and that Derek is Chief. He thought you would be the right one to bring his memories back."  
Addison nodded, "Ok. I'll try, but can we eat something, because I'm starving."  
"Sure, let's go", Mark smiled at her. They left the on call room and went to eat something. When they entered the cafeteria they saw Carolyn Shepherd sitting there and eating something. They got some food and sat down next to her.

"Hey mom", Mark smiled at her.

"Mark, Addison, good to see you. You look good Addison, L.A. seems to have a positive effect to you."  
"Thank you Mrs. Shepherd", Addison was a bit unsure how she should call her former mother-in-law.

"You never called me Mr. Shepherd Addison. You know I like whatever happened between you and Derek. I like you, so please call me at least Carolyn."  
Addison nodded, "Ok."

A few minutes later Izzie Steven came over to their table, "Dr. Montgomery, Dr. Shepherd will wake up in a few. I thought you wanted to know."  
Addison smiled at her, "Thank you Dr. Stevens." She smiled at Mark and Carolyn, "I better go, see you guys later." She stood up and left. A few minutes later she entered Derek's room. As soon as she sat down next to him, he woke up.

"You're here."  
"Did you expect something different?"  
"You should eat something, Addie."  
"I just ate with Mark and your mom."

"Oh, good", he looked at her closely, "Addie you know you're the sexiest woman to me, but you seem different than I remember you."  
"You mean older?"

"Maybe a bit."

"Derek, what do you think what year it is."  
"I don't know. We bought the brownstone in January 2002, so maybe end of 2002 or beginning of 2003, because I obviously don't remember moving to Seattle." Addison looked at him worried, "Addie, what's wrong?", Derek looked deep into her eyes, "What year is it?"  
"It's … 2010."

Derek was in a shock, "I can't remember 8 years."

Addison looked at him, "I'm sorry, Derek, but I promise to help you remember."

"Some things never change", he smiled at her, "we're still Addison-and-Derek."

Addison couldn't reply anything, she only nodded. How the hell should she tell Derek that they were divorced? What would happen when he remembers the things that happened? She didn't know. Derek saw the worries in her eyes, "A penny for your thought."

"It's nothing, I was just … I happy you're awake, that's everything."

He smiled at her and put her into the bed next to him, "You look tired Addie, you should sleep a little bit. I'll take care of you." She smiled at him and he pulled her tighter into his arms. A few minutes later she was sleeping. He looked at her. She looked to peaceful. He stroke over her hair. He told her he liked it short as good as long, but it wasn't completely true. He loved her long red curls and he missed that, but she was his Addie and he loved her. He watched her sleep, she looked so beautiful, and he felt like the luckiest man that he was the one, who was allowed to touch her, to cuddle next to her, to make love to her and to love her more than his own life. He felt that she was worth it, but he started to try to remember a few things from the last years, but he couldn't … only one thing he could remember: A dark night at the brownstone and a crying Addison. An Addison, who begged him for forgiveness and an Addison, who told him, "We're Addison-and-Derek. We can survive this." and then he remember his words, "We're not Addison-and-Derek anymore." He shook up these thoughts, because they were so wired, something like this would never happen.

They were Addison-and-Derek and that would never change.

Derek fell asleep too. Later Mark and Richard entered the room, but left when they saw a sleeping Addison and a sleeping Derek.

"So, he still don't remember a thing?", Richard asked Mark.

"I don't know completely, but I think so."

Richard only nodded. Mark looked at Derek and Addison, "He hurts her."

Richard looked at Mark stunned, "What do you mean?"

"She … I know she will hate me for telling you, but it hurt her that she have to pretend to be his wife again. They were married for 11 years and knew each other for 15 years. It hurts her that he doesn't know what happened, because she will always love him. The only thing I don't know is, if she's still in love with him."

Richard looked at Mark, "I know, but he needs her, only she can bring back his memory … maybe."

They both left. A few minutes later Addison woke up, she looked around and needed a moment to realize where she was. Then she heard a voice, "Slept well?"

She swirled around and saw Meredith Grey standing in the room.

"Meredith, I …"

"Why are you in bed with my husband?"

"Meredith, it's … don't you want him to remember?" Addison stood up and looked at Meredith.

"You're not his wife anymore Addison! You aren't for a couple of years.

"Don't you think I know that? Of course I know that, I'm only here to help."

"But you aren't helping."

"I don't want to have this conversation with you, because I will be gone as soon as he remembers everything, because he don't want me there than, but he wants you to be there, so don't worry, because there's nothing to worry about."

Meredith glared at Addison, swirled around and left the room. Both women didn't recognize that Derek woke up half trough their talk.

When Addison turned to Derek, he looked at her, "Who was that woman? And what was this talk about, Addison?", he asked quietly.

Addison looked at him, "Derek, I'm sorry, I … I can't do that. Excuse me."

Before he could say another word, Addison left the room. She tried to hide her tears, but he saw it and then he remembered something.

"_Derek, it's our anniversary", Addison looked at her husband frustrated._

"_I'm sorry, but this patient is really important, Addie. You have to understand."_

"_I don't, because you married 8 years ago and you don't care. God, I made dinner reservations and even shaved my legs. You really can't be serious about that."_

"_Addison, I'm really sorry."_

_She looked at him, "I don't care." Before he could say another word, Addison left the room. She tried to hide her tears._

_Derek felt sorry, but this patient was really important, so __he went to Mark's office._

"_Hey", he looked at Mark._

_Mark was doing his paper work and looked up to Derek. He knew the sad look of his best friend, "I guess Addie, wasn't really pleased when you told her that you won't come."  
"She was furious."_

"_You could see that coming, I mean its Addison."_

"_Yeah, I know. Can you do me a favor?"  
"What favor?"  
"Could you go out with Addie tonight, maybe you can calm her a bit down and have some fun."_

_Mark sighed, "Derek …", he looked at his friend, "Ok, I'll go out with her."  
"Thanks man", Derek looked at him, "Oh, there's something" He gave Mark a Tiffany-box. "I bought that for Addie, she's furious at me. So please give it to her."_

_Mark nodded and Derek left his office after he said, "Thanks. You're the only one I trust enough __with her."_

Derek crashed back into reality. That memory was a few month after they bought the brownstone. He started to remember the other things: him becoming absent, the night at the brownstone, his left for Seattle, her coming after him, simply everything … and finally … their divorce. This couldn't be real. He couldn't have divorced Addison. A few minutes later Mark entered the room.

"Hey", Mark addressed Derek.

Derek only looked at him and didn't say a word. "Derek, you're ok?" Mark looked at him worried. Derek finally looked at him, "Did I and Addie got divorce?"

Mark looked away, "Derek …"  
"Tell me Mark", Derek told him.

"Yes, you got divorced and Addison moved to L.A."

He saw little tears into Derek's eyes. It was a long time since he had seen tears in his eyes. He remembered it was when he married Addison.

"Derek…"

"Mark, I need some time."

"Ok." Mark left the room. Addison was standing in front of the room, she had heard there talk. Mark looked at her, "Hey. Is everything ok?"

"No, but it will be. Say goodbye to Derek. I will leave with the next plane."

"Addison, you shouldn't."

"It's the best for everybody. I can't tell him goodbye, so please Marky, do that for me."  
"You know, you're the only one who is allowed to call me Marky without getting hurt."

Addison smiled, "I know."

"I'll tell him."

"Thanks."

"Promise me to call when you landed."

"Promise you", Mark pulled her into a hug, "I'll miss you Addie."

"I'll miss you too."

Addison pulled away and left SGH.

An hour later everybody heard that Derek Shepherd had his memories back. Meredith was relived, because he had his memories back AND because Addison left. She entered Derek's room.

"Hey Der", she smiled at him brightly.

Derek only looked at her, "Hey Meredith."

She heard something in his voice she didn't like. She sat down next to him, "I'm happy you have your memories back."

Derek looked at her closely, "I'm sorry …"

Meredith looked at him unsure, "What?"

"I'm sorry Meredith. I know I promised you I'll never hurt you again, but I will."

"No, you won't. Come on Derek."

"No, this is … when Addison was here, I was … lucky. Even though I knew I forgot 8 years, I was happy that she was here. She's … she was there, so many times. She lived with me in this sucking apartment, even though he could have bought half of Manhattan. She wasn't only my girlfriend and later my wife, she was my best friend next to Mark. I could tell her everything and I did. I remembered earlier our 8th anniversary, I was so terrible and she stayed with me. I … I missed something in my life for the last years, but I didn't really know what it was. I thought when we got married and maybe have children, I would be happy, but I know what it was. I miss her. I miss my wife."

"I'm your wife, Derek", Meredith said with tears in her eyes.

"No."

"Derek, you aren't serious. That can't be true, you saw her in the last years, how many times? Three times maybe."

"Meredith, I'm sure. I'm totally head over heels in love with Addison like I was when I saw her the first time in med school."

Meredith looked at him and finally stood up, "You know what. I carried that with me all the time, because I was afraid you won't remember, so I wanted to remember for both of us." She pulled out the post it. "But, you decided to be again in love with Addison …"

"Meredith, I've been in love for Addison since I was 22."

Meredith broke the post it in little pieces, "Don't dare ever to come back to me, because I won't be there." She left the room and Derek was sad, but he was also relieved. He saw Mark walking by his room.

"Mark", he called his best friends.

Mark entered Derek's room, "Hey!"

"Where's she?"

Mark looked at him bewildered, "Who?"

Derek sighed, "Addison."  
"Derek, she sends you the best wishes and …"

"She left?"  
"An hour ago."  
"When does her plane take off?"  
"I don't know man … maybe in half an hour."  
Derek jumped out of his bed and got into his jeans and a t-shirt.

"What are you doing?", Mark was now totally wired by Dereks's actions.

"I'm going to the airport."  
"What?"  
"I broke up with Meredith."  
"Derek, you can't …"

"Mark, please. I broke up with Meredith, because I noticed I'm still in love with Addie. I'm in love with her like I was when we met her in med school."

Mark looked closely at Derek and noticed that look. The look that he had so many years ago, when he fell in love with Addison so badly that he couldn't sleep as long as they weren't together. It was Derek's look, who told him, he was absolutely serious and sure about the thing with Addison. "Hurry, because when Richard sees us, he won't let you leave. I'll drive."  
"Thanks man."

"Just hurry Derek."

They left SGH and entered the airport 20 minutes later. They looked at the board and saw that Addison's plane would take off in 10 minutes.

"It's your turn now, Derek. I'll wait for you."

Derek nodded, "Thanks." He rushed over to the counter, "I need a ticket for the plane the leaves for L.A. in 10 minutes."

"I'm sorry Sir, but it's a little late. The suitcases are already inside and …"  
"I have no suitcase. Please! I need it!"  
"Sir, I'm …"  
"Listen the woman I love will leave Seattle in 10 minutes and she doesn't know I love her, so please get me into that plane. I don't care how much to pay."  
The woman at the counter sighed, "We only have one seat left, but it's first class and really expensive."  
"I don't care."

"Ok."

A few minutes later Derek was at the gate. He saw Addison, who was just checking in.

"Addison!", he called her.

She swirled around and saw him.

"Excuse me, I'll be back in a minute", she smiled at the man, who was doing the check in.

Derek was now standing next to her, "Derek, what are you doing here?"  
"I'm … oh my god, I don't know how to tell you."  
Addison sighed, "Just tell me, because my plane leaves really soon."  
"I missed something the last years and I didn't know what it was before the shooting. Addie I missed you, I missed you so much. I'm sorry about everything, about becoming absent, about punishing you for Mark and about the divorce. I love you Addison, I'm in love with you like I was all the years ago when we met in med school. I'm begging you, please give us another try. Don't leave. Stay with me. I told you were not Addison-and-Derek anymore and I was so wrong. You were right, like always. We can survive this, I love you Addison Adrienne Forbes Montgomery."

"Derek, I …", Addison had tears in her eyes and he also saw her doubts.

"One more try, I don't need more … I'll make it up to you for the rest of our lives."

"What about…"  
"I broke up with her."

"But you were …"  
"It was only a post it. It's gone."

In this moment the check-in man addressed Addison, "Miss, you really need to get into this plane if you want to fly to L.A."

Addison looked at Derek, "I'm sorry, Derek." She turned around and checked in. He could see the tears in her eyes.

"Addison!"

But she didn't around, she just left.

He felt numb. This couldn't be real. She couldn't have left. He turned around. He went back to Mark. Mark looked at him, but didn't say anything, because he knew he couldn't say anything that would ease Derek' pain.

"I'll walk home", was the only thing Derek told Mark.

Addison was sitting in the plane, there were some technical problems, so she still haven't left Seattle. She remembered Derek's words, she didn't know what to say when he was standing there and begging her to stay and suddenly she knew what she had to do.

Derek entered the hospital a few hours later. He didn't mind if Richard would go crazy and scream at him. He sat down at the gallery and put his mobile out, "Addison, hey. I'm sorry to bother you, I just wanted to say … I'm sorry about earlier. I … I hope you'll call me when your back home, because damn … I really need to talk to you, so please call me."

When he hung up, his telephone, it was ringing, "Derek Shepherd."  
"Hey."  
"Addison, I … I didn't think you would call so soon."

"I guess so."

"Aren't you still in the air?"  
"No."  
"Oh, I didn't know that the plane needs such a short time to L.A."

"It don't."

Derek looked confused, "But how … I thought you weren't allowed to call in the plane."  
"Turn around Derek."

"What?"  
"Trust me, just turn around."  
Derek turned around saw her standing her in the doorway of the gallery.

"How, I mean …"

"I left the plane."  
"But … but why?"  
"I want to tell you I'm sorry about earlier."  
"What?"  
"Derek, listen. I'm sorry I didn't say anything, but I was shocked and I put you into a box, so I could move on and live my life and then you come and tell me all this perfect things, I wanted to hear such a long time ago and … the truth is, I never really moved on. I love you Derek Christopher Shepherd. I love you like the first day we met, when you thought you needed to do so many things that I go out with you, but you had me from the first moment when you smiled at me."

Derek was standing in front of her and brushed with his hand the tears away.

"I'm sorry, I needed so much time Addie." Derek kissed her and noticed how much he missed her, how much he needed this kiss and she needed it too. They looked at each other in pure desire. The kissing was becoming to heat up and Addison only managed to whisper, "On call room?"

Derek looked at her with all his love, "You're sure?"

She only nodded and they entered the next on call room. As soon as the door was closed the situation was becoming to heat up even more. Clothes became unnecessary and a few minutes later they were lying on the floor. They laid down on a bed and Derek was kissing Addison's neck, because he knew how much she liked that.

"Oh, Derek", he heard her soft moan. He smiled at her. He even missed her moaning. He missed that he was the one who made her moan. He felt her shivering when his hands moved all over her body and she was as well exploring his body, when she touched the spot where he was shot, he cringed.

"I'm sorry …"

"It's ok. It will be gone soon."

He touched her again, he just couldn't get enough of touching her. When they both felt pure desire and Addison whispered, "I need you inside me". When they just finished, the door was suddenly opened wide.

"Oh my god", they just heard Richard Webber, "I thought this would be over!"

Addison and Derek looked at each other and Addison tried her best to hide as much as possible under the sheets.

"I want you in my office! You'll be better there soon!" He closed the door and they both sighed.

"Why didn't you lock the door?", Addison was furious.

"Why didn't you lock the door?", Derek asked her.

"Because I … ohhhh … this was so embarrassing", Addison dressed herself.

Derek had to laugh. "Derek, this isn't funny!"

"Oh come on Addie, it's nothing he hadn't seen before."  
Addison looked at him still furious, "You better get dressed fast, because you need to come to his office too."

Derek, who was still laughing, dressed himself. Before Addison could leave the on call room, he grabbed her and kissed her again. They left the room together and entered Richards – or better Derek's office – a few minutes later. Richard again became chief as long as Derek was ill. Richard was still waiting for them as well as Derek's mom. She smiled at Addison, "Addison, hey. I haven't seen you when you much when you were here."  
"Hey", Addison looked at her.

Richard was still furious, "Sit down! Both of you!"

Neither of them said a word, they sat down.

"Are you serious about that?", Richard looked at Derek.

"Of course I'm sure."

"You?", he looked at Addison.

"Of course."  
Richard looked at them closely. "So, I hope you'll stay Addison."

Addison smiled softly at him, "I guess so."

Carolyn hugged her, "Welcome back, Addie."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

2 month later …

Addison and Derek moved into an apartment as long as their house was build on the ground, where the trailer stood. Richard was again chief of SGH and Derek was really happy, because he could operate now and do what he can do best: Saving lives.

"Addison, we're late!", Derek called her, but he didn't get a reply. He went to the bath room and saw that she was throwing up. "Oh my god, Addie!" He rushed over to her and rubbed her back. She sat down on the floor. "I'll call Richard, that you're sick."

"No, don't."  
"But Addison …"  
"It will be ok in a few."

"But …"  
"Ok, I'll tell you, but I wanted to tell you later when we go out for dinner, it should be perfect, but obviously, I have to tell you, because I'm not sick. I'm … pregnant Derek."

"What?"  
"I'm 9th week pregnant."

"Oh my …", he stood up and swirled her around, "you don't know how lucky you make me."  
She smiled at him, "You're lucky?"

"Of course, more than I could ever wish for."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok, so you don't tell mommy anything. Ok?", Derek instructed his 3 years old son Logan Mark Richard Shepherd. The little boy was nodding. He put him up, when Addison entered the room.

It was Christmas and they were at Carolyn Shepherd for the traditional Christmas events.

The next morning everybody was unwrapping there presents, when Logan ran to Addison, "Mommy, mommy, dad and I bought you the best present ever."

Addison smiled at her sun and sat him down in her lap, "So, show me."  
"You have to close your eyes, because it's really special."

Addison sighed, but closed her eyes. Derek kneeled down in front of her, "Open it", he told her softly. She opened her eyes and saw him kneeling in front of her with the most beautiful ring she had ever seen.

"Oh my …"  
"Addison, you're the love of my life and made me the most beautiful present with our son. Marry me."

"Oh my god, Derek, I …"  
"You have to say yes, mommy", Logan whispered into her ear.

Addison had to laugh, she had tears in her eyes, "Yes, I'll marry you, Derek.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The wedding was nearly over, Logan was asleep in Carolyn's arm. Derek and Addison were still dancing.

"Everything's perfect?", Derek smiled at his wife.

"Everything's perfect."

"I'm glad that I got shot. I knew the moment I got my memories back everything would change. I love you Addison Adrienne Forbes Montgomery-Shepherd."  
"I love you too, Derek Christopher Shepherd."

* * *

I know it was really long, but I hope you have some time and strenght left to review. ;)


End file.
